My new variety of lily plant originated as a seedling which first flowered in 't Zand, Netherlands, in 1988. The breeding efforts had as their objective the production of out-facing flowered or semi-upright Oriental hybrids in bicolor combinations of soft pink and red, with pigmented papillae, suited to pot forcing into flower out of season, heretofore unknown in the lily breeding art. I achieved the desired objective by intercrossing selected short out-facing and semi-upright pink and red Oriental seedlings suited to forcing for year-round use as pot cultivars and carrying the recessive gene for a reddish center. The flowers of my new lily are characterized by an out-facing orientation, medium size and broad-tepalled "bowl-shaped" form, unusually thick substance, ruffled tepal margins, and a distinctive soft pink coloration shading into a reddish colored center, unique among Oriental hybrid lilies for pot forcing purposes. The pedicels of the upper flowers are ascending. It possesses unusually strong, short stems. In addition, the plant possesses to a high degree desirable characteristics of hybrid vigor. The plant is a good grower and propagator, as observed at 't Zand, Netherlands, and at Independence, Oreg. My new variety of lily plant has been asexually reproduced by me and under my direction at 't Zand, Netherlands, and at Independence, Oreg. Successive generations produced by natural propagation from bulblets, by bulb scale propagation, and by tissue culturing from bulb scale explants have demonstrated that the novel and distinctive characteristics of my new variety are fixed and hold true under asexual propagation from generation to generation.